


So Do I

by Somedeepmystery



Series: tmfu tumblr prompts [3]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Longing, reference to killing someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: Illya and Gaby dance together in the park to blend in and share a moment. tumblr prompt: “People are staring.”





	So Do I

**“People are staring.”**  Illya’s voice was gruff, disgruntled but Gaby ignored it.

“No one is staring,” she assured him, “No one knows us here.” She put one of his hands on her waist and took the other in her palm. “We are just two, random people dancing in the park. A couple just like the others.”

He exhaled slowly through his nose as she started to make them sway to the music that filled the air.

“I don’t trust you when it comes to dancing,” he said, looking around casually as if taking in the scenery.

She chuckled at his reference, looking up as his gaze returned to her face. Pleased with himself for his humor. “I won’t slap you,” she said with a shrug, “It would draw too much attention.”

He huffed a laugh from his chest and continued to let her lead him in their little dance. Eventually, his voice rumbled down to her again. “A couple?”

“There is two of us.”

“Like the others?”

She took a long look at the people around them. All of them smiling, laughing, holding each other close. Her heart sped up, making her pull in a breath.

“Well, we are here to kill someone,” she offered. “But after that… when all the craziness and paperwork is over…”

He exhaled, taking their clasped hands and folding them against his chest as he pulled her closer. She let her cheek press to his chest and he leaned down, his warm breath rustling her hair. “I want that,” he said. So quiet. A secret.

“So do I.”


End file.
